


My Little Sister

by Speightlover



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Matt cohen pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 15:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6475384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speightlover/pseuds/Speightlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt Cohen's P.O.V <br/>Richard Speight Jr and you start dating at your brother's protest.<br/>After all you are his little sister and you are dating his best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Little Sister

**Author's Note:**

> Someone requested this of me on tumblr and they wanted it in Matt's POV. I've never written anything like it so I really hope you all enjoy it.

I slammed my best friend into the wall behind him. I was pissed and I felt betrayed by my two closest friends. “I am going to fucking kill you,” I shouted in a blind rage. 

 

*Three Weeks Ago*

 

“Hey guys, I want you to meet my little sister,” I announced happily. 

“I’m not little anymore, Matthew,” my sister stated, obviously offended by my choice of words. 

Richard and Rob stopped talking and turned to face us. 

“It’s nice to finally meet you,” she smiled extending her hand to Robbie.

“You too,” he smiled at her.

She turned to Rich, her hand still raised.

“Uh….” He stood there frozen, just staring. 

“Richard, close your mouth and shake her hand,” I heard Rob whisper into his hear. 

“Hello,” He croaked out.

“Hi,” she smiled warmly at him.

She slowly started letting go of his hand and I saw him reluctantly do the same. 

“Matty, I have to go check in at the hotel. We still on for drinks tonight?”

“Yeah, I will see you later,” I answered. 

She leaned up and kissed my cheek, then walked away. I turned to face my friends only to see that Richard was still watching my sister.

“Real smooth Rich, real smooth,” Rob chuckled.

“What?” He smiled

“Don’t touch,” I said sternly. 

“What?” He repeated. 

 

I was sitting at my desk going over my script my mind wandering to the interaction between Y/N and Richard, the way he looked at her seemed familiar to me. The insistent ringing of my phone pulled me from my thoughts. 

“Yes Y/N, what do you need?” I asked as soon as I answered.

“What makes you think I want anything?” Y/N feigned ignorance.

“Because I know you, I’ve known you for the last twenty-seven years and I know you only call when you want something otherwise you always text.” I answered smugly. 

“Okay fine Mister Know-it-all, I want you to invite your friends for drinks as well,” Y/N asked rather hopefully even if she was pretending not to care.

“You mean you want me to invite my dear friend Richard Speight, correct?”

“A-and Rob too,” she mumbled out.

My phone beeped letting me know that I had another call, “One second I am getting another call,” I quickly placed her on hold and quickly clicked over to the other line.

 

“Yes Richard?” I answered the phone.

“Hey Matt, what are you doing tonight? If you aren’t doing anything, do you want to grab a drink?” Rich rushed out, sounding nervous.

“You know very well that Y/N and I are going out for drinks tonight,” I answered just a tad annoyed.

“Oh yeah, I completely forgot about that,” Richard lied.

“Sure you did,” I sighed before reluctantly asking, “Why don’t you and Rob join us, would that be okay?”

“Perfect, text me the details,” the line went dead.

 

“Lord, why do you test me so?” I prayed before switching back to Y/N’s line.

 

“Y/N?”

“Yes Matthew?”

“Richard and Rob will be joining us for drinks tonight?”

“Wonderful, text me the details,” and once again the line again went dead. 

 

I walked into the bar to find my two closest friends at a table for four, talking. I was on my way over but something in my gut had me stopping and listening into their   
conversation. 

“Richard you need to watch yourself tonight,” Rob warned Richard with a grin.

“What are you talking about?”

“I’m talking about Matt’s baby sister.”

“Who do you think I am?”

“I think you are Richard Speight. You are someone who doesn’t fall in love easily and you are already falling for one of your best friend’s sister and you talked to her for about   
five minutes.”

“I think you are full of shit,” Richard grinned.

“I am being completely serious; I saw the way you looked at her. Plus she is so out of your league,” Rob gave Rich a shit-eating grin. 

“Yeah, well screw you,” Rich took a swig of his beer. 

I didn’t like what I was hearing but Rob had a point. Rich didn’t fall in love easily and my sister was so out of his league, she couldn’t possible want to date him right? She was   
my baby sister and I had to protect her from all men. Finally I announced my presence, “Hey guys, Y/N isn’t here yet?” I asked.

“We haven’t seen her,” Rob answered. 

“Want to play some pool while we wait?” I motioned to the pool table. 

“Yeah,” Richard and Rob shrugged. 

We were halfway through the game and Rob was kicking our asses when all of a sudden I saw Rich freeze.

“Hey Rich, it’s your turn,” I waved my hand in front of his face. When I didn’t receive a response I turned to look to see what caught his attention. Apparently my sister had just arrived; Rob gave me a sympathetic look. 

Y/N was scanning the bar and gave a small wave when she noticed us, I watched Richard as he watched her walk toward us. That’s when it clicked, the look, the look that I’ve seen a thousand times on Jared’s face when I see him look at Gen or when Jensen looks at Danneel. The look that I’ve probably worn a thousand times when I see Mandy, it was the look of pure adoration. She was walking to us and she never took her eyes off Rich and in that moment I knew it was too late. 

The rest of the night I watched the two of them interacting. After playing several games of pool and Rob and Richard always winning we went back to the table to talk and drink.

“So Y/N, how long are you in town for?” Robbie asked her.

“Oh the plan was only for a couple of days but they asked if I could stay for a month.”

I flicked my eyes over to Richard, a small smile formed behind his beer. 

We finished off the last of the beers and we were all agreeing that it was time to go home.

“Do you want me to walk you back to the motel? It’s about a block away from here, right?”

Her face flushed, “No that is okay. Richard said he could walk me back.”

“Alright, well you two stay safe,” I said watching Richard help Y/N put her coat on and leading her out of the bar.

“Want to share a cab since we kind of live in the same area?” Rob asked from behind me.

I turned and smiled at him, “Yeah that would be fun.”

The first couple minutes of the ride were awkward and quiet. Rob finally spoke, “Richard wouldn’t be the worst option for your sister, you know.”

“Yeah, Robbie, I know.” I re position my legs for comfort. “I just feel the need to keep every man away from her. She is so young.”

“No offense Matt, but she is way past being an adult.”

“Not to me she isn’t,” I gave Rob the best smile I could.

The following weeks were very busy and when I did have time to do something Y/N was constantly blowing me off. I figured she was mad at me for reasons I had no clue about. So I decided to stop by her hotel room. I knocked several times but no one answered. I decided to make the short drive over to the neighborhood down the road, where Richard lived. I figured maybe he knew why she wasn’t talking to me. 

I saw that his car was in driveway so I parked behind him and got out. After sever raps on the door he finally answered the door wearing only a baggy pair of sweatpants, obviously surprised.

“W-what are you doing here?”

I pushed my way past him, into his entry. “Y/N has been blowing me off for the last couple of days and I know you two might have had something going on and I just wanted   
to know if you knew why. Do you?”

“Do I what?” Richard asked obviously not paying attention give quick glances to the bedroom.

“Do you know why Y/N has been avoiding me? Do you have someone here?” I asked watching him look back to his bedroom and then back to me.

“N-no.”

“Rich who is here?” I heard a voice come from the bedroom.

“Richard Speight Jr, is my sister in your bedroom?”

“Truthfully?”

 

***Present****

I slammed my best friend into the wall behind him. I was pissed and I felt betrayed by my two closest friends. “I am going to fucking kill you,” I shouted in a blind rage.

“Matthew! What are you doing?!” I heard my sister shout next to me.

I turned to look at her, she looked frantic and scared. She was dressed in Richards red button up and nothing else, it fueled my rage further. 

I pulled Richard back from the wall and shoved him into it again. “I asked you to stay away from her.” I let go of him and turned to my sister, “I thought you were better than this.” 

I saw the tears fall from her eyes, “I-I’m s-s-sorry.”

“Matt leave her alone. I love her.”

“I’m sorry you what?” I asked him to repeat himself, not quite believing what I was hearing.

“I said I love her. I love her, I’m sorry but I love her. You are my best friend and I am sorry but I love her. I didn’t plan for all of this and I definitely didn’t plan for you to find out this way but it happened and I’m not sorry that I love her but I’m sorry that you found out like this.” 

I stood there feeling rejected and unnecessary. I looked at my sister again her tears had stopped and she looked happy. “Do you love him?” I asked even though I already knew the answer.

She nodded her head whispering, “Yes.”

“I’m sorry to the both of you. I feel like it is by job to protect you. I’m sorry.” I didn’t know what else to say so I quickly left not wanting to be the asshole any longer. 

I was doing my best to unlock my car when I heard my name shouted. I looked back and saw Y/N at the front door. “What?”

“You’re my big brother and I love you.”

I smiled, “I love you too.” 

The next morning I woke up no longer angry or confused but relieved because Rob was right, if anyone deserved Y/N, it was Richard. I know Richard would take care of her, he would treat her with respect.

My phone began ringing, bringing me out of my thoughts, I checked the name on the phone and answered.

“Hi, Rich.”

“Hate me?”

“No,” I answered honestly.

“Still friends?”

“Of course.”

“Wanna grab a beer tonight?”

“Yeah, I’ll call you after work.”

“Okay, I’ll talk to you later.”

I hung up. I knew things were going change, after all my best friend and sister had fallen in love.


End file.
